Multimedia content providers may typically need to transfer large amounts of data to and from storage backups. Requests for data to be transferred in this manner may be placed into a queue and taken from the queue for processing based on the priority of the request. However, processing of requests may be performed more slowly when there are a large number of requests existing within the queue. Therefore, it may be desirable to limit the size of the queue.